pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
James Horner
James Roy Horner (August 14, 1953 – June 22, 2015) was an American composer, conductor and orchestrator of film scores. He was known for the integration of choral and electronic elements in many of his film scores, and for his frequent use of motifs associated with Celtic music.12 His first major film score was for the 1979 film The Lady in Red, but did not establish himself as a mainstream composer until he worked on the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.3 Horner's score for Titanic is the best-selling orchestral film soundtrack of all time,45 with his work on Titanic and Avatar, both directed by James Cameron, contributing to the first two films to achieve a $2 billion box office.6 Horner collaborated on multiple projects with directors including Don Bluth, James Cameron, Joe Johnston, Walter Hill and Ron Howard; producers including David Kirschner, Jon Landau, Brian Grazer and Steven Spielberg; and songwriters including Will Jennings, Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil. Horner composed music for over 100 films; he won two Academy Awards, two Golden Globe Awards, three Satellite Awards, and three Saturn Awards, and was nominated for three British Academy Film Awards. Horner died in a single-fatality crash of his Embraer EMB 312 Tucano turboprop aircraft at the age of 61.7 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Orchestral work 3 Musical borrowing 4 Death and legacy 5 List of scores 5.1 Film 5.1.1 1970s 5.1.2 1980s 5.1.3 1990s 5.1.4 2000s 5.1.5 2010s 5.2 Television 5.3 Short films 5.4 Other 6 Awards and nominations 6.1 AFI 6.2 List of accolades 7 References 8 External links Early life Horner was born in Los Angeles, California, in 1953 to Jewish immigrants.891011 His father, Harry Horner, was born in Holíč, then a part of Austria-Hungary. He immigrated to the United States in 1935 and worked as a set designer and art director.1213 His mother, Joan Ruth (née Frankel), was born into a prominent Canadian family. Horner's brother Christopher is a writer and documentary filmmaker.11 James Horner started playing piano at the age of five. His early years were spent in London, where he attended the Royal College of Music. He returned to America, where he attended Verde Valley School in Sedona, Arizona, and later received his bachelor's degree in music from the University of Southern California. After he earned a master's degree, he started work on his doctorate at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), where he studied with Paul Chihara, among others. After several scoring assignments with the American Film Institute in the 1970s, he finished teaching a course in music theory at UCLA and subsequently turned to film scoring.14 Horner was also an avid pilot, and owned several small airplanes.1516 Career Horner began his career scoring films by working for B film director and producer Roger Corman. Horner's first composer credit was for Corman's Battle Beyond the Stars.1718 From there, his works gained notice in Hollywood, which enabled him to take on larger projects. One of his first major film scores was for the 1979 film The Lady in Red.19 Horner's major breakthrough came in 1982, when he had the chance to score the music to Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; the project established him as a mainstream composer. The film's director Nicholas Meyer quipped that Horner had been hired because the studio couldn't afford to use the first film's composer Jerry Goldsmith again, but by the time Meyer returned to the franchise with Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, the director found that he couldn't afford Horner either.20 Horner continued composing music for high-profile releases during the 1980s, including 48 Hrs. (1982), Krull (1983), Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984), Commando (1985), Cocoon (1985), Aliens (1986), *batteries not included (1987), Willow (1988), Glory and Field of Dreams (both 1989). He frequently collaborated with film director Ron Howard, a partnership that began with Cocoon in 1985.21 Aliens earned Horner his first Academy Award nomination for Best Original Score in 1987, at the 59th Academy Awards.22 "Somewhere Out There," which he co-composed and co-wrote with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for An American Tail, was also nominated that year for Best Original Song.23 Throughout the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s, Horner wrote orchestral scores for children's films (particularly those produced by Amblin Entertainment), with credits for An American Tail (1986), The Land Before Time (1988), The Rocketeer and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), Once Upon a Forest and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (both in 1993), The Pagemaster (1994), and Casper, Jumanji, and Balto (all from 1995), Mighty Joe Young (1998), and How the Grinch stole Christmas (2000).needed Horner produced no fewer than six scores during 1995, including his commercially successful and critically acclaimed works for Braveheart and Apollo 13, both of which earned him Academy Award nominations. Horner's biggest financial and critical success would come with the score to the 1997 film Titanic. The album became the best-selling primarily orchestral soundtrack in history, selling over 27 million copies worldwide.4 At the 70th Academy Awards, Horner won Oscars for Best Original Dramatic Score and Best Original Song for "My Heart Will Go On" (which he co-wrote with Will Jennings). In addition, Horner and Jennings won three Grammy Awards and two Golden Globe Awards for the soundtrack and "My Heart Will Go On."2425 Titanic also marked the first time in ten years that Horner worked with director James Cameron (following the highly stressful scoring sessions for Aliens, Horner declared that he would never work with Cameron again and described the experience as "a nightmare").26 Following Titanic, Horner continued to score for major productions (including The Perfect Storm, A Beautiful Mind, Enemy at the Gates, The Mask of Zorro, The Legend of Zorro, House of Sand and Fog and Bicentennial Man).10 Aside from scoring major productions, Horner periodically worked on smaller projects such as Iris, Radio and Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius. He received his eighth and ninth Academy Award nominations for A Beautiful Mind (2001) and House of Sand and Fog (2003), but lost on both occasions to Howard Shore. Horner composed the 2006–2011 theme music for the CBS Evening News. The theme was introduced as part of the debut of Katie Couric as anchor on September 5, 2006.27 Horner scored various renditions, explaining, "One night the show might begin with the Iranians obtaining a nuclear device and another it might be something about a flower show ... The tone needs to match the news."28 Horner recollaborated with James Cameron on the 2009 film Avatar, which was released in December 2009 and has since become the highest-grossing film of all time, surpassing Titanic (also directed by Cameron and scored by Horner).23 Horner spent over two years working on the score for Avatar, and did not take on any other projects during that time. His work on Avatar earned him numerous award nominations, including his tenth Academy Award nomination as well as Golden Globe Award, British Academy Film Award, and Grammy Award nominations, all of which he lost to Michael Giacchino for Up.29 Regarding the experience of scoring Avatar, Horner said, "Avatar has been the most difficult film I have worked on and the biggest job I have undertaken ... I work from four in the morning to about ten at night and that’s been my way of life since March. That's the world I'm in now and it makes you feel estranged from everything. I'll have to recover from that and get my head out of Avatar."30 Horner also composed the score for the 2010 version of The Karate Kid, replacing Atli Örvarsson. This film—the first that Horner worked on after Avatar31—was released in 2010. In 2011, Horner scored Cristiada (also known as For Greater Glory), which was released a year later, and Black Gold. In 2012 Horner scored The Amazing Spider-Man, starring Andrew Garfield. In a recent interview on his website, Horner revealed why he didn't return to compose the second movie; that he didn't like how the movie resulted in comparison to the first movie, and even called the movie "dreadful."32 Upon his departure, he was replaced by Hans Zimmer. At the beginning of 2015, Horner wrote the music for Jean-Jacques Annaud's adventure film Wolf Totem, which marked his fourth collaboration with Annaud and also Horner's first film score in nearly three years.33 At the time of his death, Horner had two films he had scored but had yet to be released: Southpaw, a boxing drama film directed by Antoine Fuqua and starring Jake Gyllenhaal and Rachel McAdams, which he composed for free due to a love of the film34 and The 33, from director Patricia Riggen.35 In July 2015, a month after his death, it was discovered that Horner already had written the score for the upcoming 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven, and had planned for it to be a surprise.36 Horner's scores have been sampled in trailers for other films. The climax of the track Bishop's Countdown from his score for Aliens ranks fifth in the most commonly used soundtrack cues for film trailers.37 Orchestral work In 2014, Horner composed the commission piece Pas de Deux, a double concerto for violin and cello, which was premiered on November 12, 2014, by Mari and Håkon Samuelsen with the Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra conducted by Vasily Petrenko. The work was commissioned to mark the 175th season of the Royal Liverpool Philharmonic.38 Horner also composed Collage, a concerto for four horns, which premiered on March 27, 2015, at the Royal Festival Hall in London by the London Philharmonic Orchestra conducted by Jaime Martín, with David Pyatt, John Ryan, James Thatcher and Richard Watkins as soloists.39 Musical borrowing Horner has been criticized for writing film scores that incorporate passages from his earlier compositions, and that feature brief excerpts or reworked themes from other classical composers.5 For example, his scores from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock include excerpts from Alexander Nevsky and Romeo and Juliet, both by Prokofiev,4041 while the heroic theme from Willow is based on that of Robert Schumann's Rhenish Symphony. The climactic battle scene in Glory includes excerpts from Wagner and Orff.42 In the view of some critics, Horner's propensity for borrowing passages from other composers as well as his own earlier work makes his compositions inauthentic or unoriginal;434445 a Filmtracks editorial review of Titanic said Horner was "skilled in the adaptation of existing music into films with just enough variation to avoid legal troubles."5 Death and legacy On June 22, 2015, multiple international news outlets reported that Horner was presumed to have died when his S312 Tucano turboprop aircraft,46 aircraft registration number N206PZ, crashed into the Los Padres National Forest near Ventucopa, California.16 The following day, his representatives at the Gorfaine/Schwartz Agency posted a message on their website stating that Horner, the only person aboard the aircraft, was killed.47 His attorney confirmed Horner was in the airplane when it took off after fueling at Camarillo Airport.48 The Ventura County Medical Examiner's Office on June 25 confirmed Horner's death and ruled the crash an accident.49 The National Transportation Safety Board's accident ID is WPR15FA195.50 He is survived by his wife, Sara Elizabeth Horner (née Nelson) and two daughters. Contemporaries and collaborators around the world paid their respects to Horner, including composers Hans Zimmer, Paul Williams and Alan Menken, and directors Ron Howard51 and James Cameron. Horner was reported to be committed to the Avatar franchise; Cameron said he and Horner "were looking forward to our next gig."52 Horner's assistant, Sylvia Patrycja, wrote on her Facebook page, "We have lost an amazing person with a huge heart and unbelievable talent who died doing what he loved."53 Many celebrities, including Russell Crowe, Diane Warren and Celine Dion, also gave their condolences.54 Dion, who sang "My Heart Will Go On", one of Horner's most popular compositions and considered Dion's signature song,55 wrote on her website that she and husband René Angélil were "shaken by the tragic death" of their friend and "will always remember his kindness and great talent that changed her career."56 Leona Lewis, who recorded Horner's "I See You" for Avatar, said working with him "was one of the biggest moments of my life."57 Post-accident investigation by the NTSB revealed Horner contacted the Southern California Air Route Traffic Control Center, where he received receiving advisories while flying through over the Chumash Wilderness area before he crashed.50 The NTSB interviewed two witnesses of Horner's last flight, who were living in their homes as Horner flew over; one witness said that the plane flew between 500 and 700 feet.50 List of scores Film 1970s 1978 The Drought (for the American Film Institute) 1978 Fantasies (for the American Film Institute) 1978 Gist and Evans (for the American Film Institute) 1978 Landscapes (for the American Film Institute) 1978 Just for a Laugh (for the American Film Institute) 1978 The Watcher (for the American Film Institute) 1979 The Lady in Red 1979 Up from the Depths 1980s Year Title Director Studio(s) Notes 1980 Humanoids from the Deep Barbara Peeters New World Pictures Battle Beyond the Stars Jimmy T. Murakami New World Pictures Score reused in later Roger Corman productions 1981 The Hand Oliver Stone Orion Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Wolfen Michael Wadleigh Orion Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Replaced Craig Safan Deadly Blessing Wes Craven PolyGram Pictures United Artists The Pursuit of D. B. Cooper Roger Spottiswoode Universal Pictures 1982 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Nicholas Meyer Paramount Pictures 48 Hrs. Walter Hill Paramount Pictures 1983 Something Wicked This Way Comes Jack Clayton Bryna Productions Walt Disney Pictures Replaced Georges Delerue Krull Peter Yates Columbia Pictures Brainstorm Douglas Trumbull Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Testament Lynne Littman Paramount Pictures The Dresser Peter Yates Columbia Pictures Gorky Park Michael Apted Orion Pictures (original theatrical release) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (current rights) Uncommon Valor Ted Kotcheff Paramount Pictures 1984 The Stone Boy Christopher Cain 20th Century Fox Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Leonard Nimoy Paramount Pictures 1985 Heaven Help Us Michael Dinner HBO Pictures TriStar Pictures Cocoon Ron Howard 20th Century Fox Volunteers Nicholas Meyer TriStar Pictures The Journey of Natty Gann Jeremy Kagan Walt Disney Pictures Replaced Elmer Bernstein Commando Mark L. Lester Silver Pictures 20th Century Fox 1986 Off Beat Michael Dinner Silver Screens Partners II Touchstone Pictures Aliens James Cameron Brandywine Productions 20th Century Fox Oscar nomination Where the River Runs Black Christopher Cain Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer The Name of the Rose Jean-Jacques Annaud RAI Constantin Film FR3 20th Century Fox (North America) Columbia Pictures (International) An American Tail Don Bluth Sullivan Bluth Studios Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures Oscar & Golden Globe nomination; also wrote "Somewhere Out There" with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram 1987 P.K. and the Kid58 Lou Lombardo Sunn Classic Pictures Project X Jonathan Kaplan 20th Century Fox *batteries not included Matthew Robbins Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures 1988 Willow Ron Howard Lucasfilm Imagine Entertainment Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Red Heat Walter Hill Carolco Pictures TriStar Pictures Vibes Ken Kwapis Imagine Entertainment Columbia Pictures The Land Before Time Don Bluth Sullivan Bluth Studios Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures also wrote "If We Hold On Together" with Will Jennings for Diana Ross Cocoon: The Return Daniel Petrie 20th Century Fox 1989 Field of Dreams Phil Alden Robinson Universal Pictures Oscar nomination Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Joe Johnston Walt Disney Pictures In Country Norman Jewison Warner Bros. Pictures Dad Gary David Goldberg Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures Glory Edward Zwick TriStar Pictures Golden Globe nomination 1990s Year Title Director Studio(s) Notes 1990 I Love You to Death Lawrence Kasdan TriStar Pictures 1990 Another 48 Hrs. Walter Hill Paramount Pictures 1991 Once Around Lasse Hallström Cinecom Entertainment Universal Pictures 1991 My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys Stuart Rosenberg The Samuel Goldwyn Company 1991 Class Action Michael Apted Interscope Communications 20th Century Fox 1991 The Rocketeer Joe Johnston Gordon Company Silver Screen Partners IV Walt Disney Pictures 1991 An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells Amblimation Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures Golden Globe nomination; also wrote "Dreams to Dream" with Will Jennings for Linda Ronstadt 1992 Thunderheart Michael Apted Tribeca Productions TriStar Pictures 1992 Sneakers Phil Alden Robinson Universal Studios 1992 Unlawful Entry Jonathan Kaplan Largo Entertainment 20th Century Fox 1992 Patriot Games Phillip Noyce Paramount Pictures 1993 Swing Kids Thomas Carter Hollywood Pictures 1993 A Far Off Place Mikael Salomon Touchwood Pacific Partners Amblin Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures 1993 Jack the Bear Marshall Herskovitz 20th Century Fox 1993 Once Upon a Forest Charles Grosvenor ITV Hanna-Barbera Productions 20th Century Fox also wrote "Once Upon A Time With Me" with Will Jennings for Florence Warner 1993 House of Cards Michael Lessac Miramax Films 1993 Hocus Pocus Kenny Ortega Walt Disney Pictures Only wrote "Sarah's Theme" with Brock Walsh; film scored by John Debney 1993 Searching for Bobby Fischer Steven Zaillian Paramount Pictures 1993 The Man Without a Face Mel Gibson Icon Productions Warner Bros. Pictures 1993 Bopha! Morgan Freeman Paramount Pictures 1993 We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells Amblimation Universal Pictures also wrote "Roll Back The Rock (To The Dawn Of Time)" with Thomas Dolby for Little Richard 1993 The Pelican Brief Alan J. Pakula Warner Bros. Pictures 1994 Clear and Present Danger Phillip Noyce Paramount Pictures 1994 The Pagemaster Joe Johnston Turner Pictures 20th Century Fox (North America) Warner Bros. (International) also wrote "Whatever You Imagine" with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for Wendy Moten 1994 Legends of the Fall Edward Zwick Bedford Falls Productions TriStar Pictures Golden Globe nomination; also wrote "Twilight and Mist" with Brock Walsh 1995 Braveheart Mel Gibson Icon Productions The Ladd Company Paramount Pictures (North America) 20th Century Fox (International) Oscar, Golden Globe & BAFTA nomination 1995 Casper Brad Silberling Harvey Films Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures 1995 Apollo 13 Ron Howard Imagine Entertainment Universal Pictures Oscar nomination 1995 Jade William Friedkin Paramount Pictures 1995 Jumanji Joe Johnston Interscope Communications TriStar Pictures 1995 Balto Simon Wells Amblimation Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures also wrote "Reach for the Light" with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for Steve Winwood 1996 The Spitfire Grill Lee David Zlotoff Castle Rock Entertainment Columbia Pictures Replaced Bennie Wallace 1996 Courage Under Fire Edward Zwick Davis Entertainment 20th Century Fox 1996 To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday Michael Pressman Rastar Triumph Films 1996 Ransom Ron Howard Icon Productions Imagine Entertainment Touchstone Pictures Replaced Howard Shore 1997 The Devil's Own Alan J. Pakula Columbia Pictures 1997 Titanic James Cameron Lightstorm Entertainment Paramount Pictures (North America) 20th Century Fox (International) Oscar, Golden Globe & Grammy winner, BAFTA nomination; also wrote "My Heart Will Go On" with Will Jennings for Celine Dion 1998 Deep Impact Mimi Leder Paramount Pictures (US) DreamWorks Pictures (International) 1998 The Mask of Zorro Martin Campbell Amblin Entertainment TriStar Pictures also wrote "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" with Will Jennings for Tina Arena and Marc Anthony 1998 Mighty Joe Young Ron Underwood RKO Pictures Walt Disney Pictures 1999 Bicentennial Man Chris Columbus 1492 Pictures Touchstone Pictures (North America) Columbia Pictures (International) also wrote "Then You Look at Me" with Will Jennings for Celine Dion 2000s Year Title Director(s) Studio(s) Notes 2000 The Perfect Storm Wolfgang Petersen Warner Bros. Pictures also wrote "Yours Forever" with Will Jennings for John Mellencamp 2000 How the Grinch Stole Christmas Ron Howard Imagine Entertainment Universal Pictures also wrote "Where Are You, Christmas?" with Mariah Carey and Will Jennings for Faith Hill 2001 Enemy at the Gates Jean-Jacques Annaud Mandalay Pictures Paramount Pictures 2001 Iris Richard Eyre BBC Films Intermedia Mirage Enterprises Miramax Films 2001 A Beautiful Mind Ron Howard Imagine Entertainment DreamWorks Pictures Universal Pictures Golden Globe & Oscar Nominee; also wrote "All Love Can Be" with Will Jennings for Charlotte Church 2002 Windtalkers John Woo Lion Rock Productions Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2002 The Four Feathers Shekhar Kapur Lakeshore Entertainment Mandeville Films Paramount Pictures (US) Miramax Films (International) 2003 Beyond Borders Martin Campbell Mandalay Pictures Paramount Pictures 2003 Radio Michael Tollin Tollin/Robbins Productions Revolution Studios Columbia Pictures 2003 The Missing Ron Howard Revolution Studios Imagine Entertainment Columbia Pictures 2003 House of Sand and Fog Vadim Perelman DreamWorks Pictures Oscar Nominee 2004 Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius Rowdy Herrington Film Foundry Releasing 2004 Troy Wolfgang Petersen Warner Bros. Pictures Replaced Gabriel Yared; also wrote "Remember" with Cynthia Weil for Josh Groban and Tanja Carovska 2004 The Forgotten Joseph Ruben Revolution Studios Columbia Pictures 2005 The Chumscrubber Arie Posin Newmarket Films Equity Pictures Go Fish Pictures (through DreamWorks Pictures) 2005 Flightplan Robert Schwentke Imagine Entertainment Touchstone Pictures 2005 The Legend of Zorro Martin Campbell Spyglass Entertainment Amblin Entertainment Columbia Pictures 2005 The New World Terrence Malick New Line Cinema 2006 All the King's Men Steven Zaillian Relativity Media Phoenix Pictures Columbia Pictures 2006 Apocalypto Mel Gibson Icon Productions Touchstone Pictures 2007 The Life Before Her Eyes Vadim Perelman 2929 Entertainment Magnolia Pictures 2008 The Spiderwick Chronicles Mark Waters Nickelodeon Movies The Kennedy/Marshall Company Paramount Pictures 2008 The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas Mark Herman BBC Films Heyday Films Miramax Films 2009 Avatar James Cameron Lightstorm Entertainment Dune Entertainment Ingenious Film Partners 20th Century Fox Golden Globe, BAFTA & Oscar Nominee; also wrote "I See You" with Kuk Harrell and Simon Franglen for Leona Lewis 2010s Year Title Director(s) Studio(s) Notes 2010 The Karate Kid Harald Zwart Overbrook Entertainment JW Productions China Film Group Columbia Pictures 2011 Day of the Falcon59 Jean-Jacques Annaud Image Entertainment 2012 Cristiada Dean Wright ARC Entertainment 20th Century Fox 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man Marc Webb Marvel Entertainment Columbia Pictures 2015 Wolf Totem Jean-Jacques Annaud 2015 One Day in Auschwitz60 Steve Purcell Documentary 2015 Living in the Age of Airplanes156162 Brian J. Terwilliger Documentary 2015 Southpaw Antoine Fuqua Escape Artists Fuqua Films The Weinstein Company First posthumous release 2015 The 33 Patricia Riggen Alcon Entertainment Phoenix Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Second posthumous release 2016 The Magnificent Seven Antoine Fuqua Village Roadshow Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Columbia Pictures Third and final posthumous release34 Television 1981 A Few Days in Weasel Creek63 1981 Angel Dusted63 1982 A Piano for Mrs. Cimino63 1982 Rascals and Robbers: The Secret Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn63 1983 Between Friends63 1985 Amazing Stories63 ("Alamo Jobe") 1985 Surviving63 1989 Tales from the Crypt63 ("Cutting Cards") 1990 Extreme Close-Up63 1992 Fish Police63 (theme and pilot episode) 1992 Crossroads (theme) 1999 Michelle Kwan Skates to Disney's Greatest Hits63 2000 Freedom Song63 2006 CBS Evening News64 Short films 1986 Captain EO65 1989 Tummy Trouble6667 2012 First in Flight68 Other 2015 Album "Pas de deux (Horner)" released in May 2015. Awards and nominations Horner won two Academy Awards, for Best Original Dramatic Score (Titanic) and Best Original Song ("My Heart Will Go On") in 1998, and was nominated for an additional eight Oscars.69 He also won two Golden Globe Awards,70 three Satellite Awards, three Saturn Awards, and has been nominated for three British Academy Film Awards.71 In October 2013 James Horner received the Max Steiner Award at the Hollywood in Vienna Gala, an award given for extraordinary achievements in the field of film music.72 AFI In 2005, the American Film Institute unveiled their list of the top twenty-five American film scores. Five of Horner's scores were among 250 nominees, making him the most nominated composer to not make the top twenty-five:73 Apollo 13 (1995) Braveheart (1995) Field of Dreams (1989) Glory (1989) Titanic (1997) List of accolades Award Year Project Category Outcome Academy Awards 1986 Aliens Best Original Score Nominated "Somewhere Out There" (from An American Tail; shared with Cynthia Weil and Barry Mann) Best Original Song Nominated 1989 Field of Dreams Best Original Score Nominated 1995 Apollo 13 Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated Braveheart Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated 1997 Titanic Best Original Dramatic Score Won "My Heart Will Go On" (from Titanic; shared with Will Jennings) Best Original Song Won 2001 A Beautiful Mind Best Original Score Nominated 2003 House Of Sand And Fog Best Original Score Nominated 2009 Avatar Best Original Score Nominated BAFTA Awards 1995 Braveheart Best Film Music Nominated 1997 Titanic Best Film Music Nominated 2009 Avatar Best Film Music Nominated Chicago Film Critics Association 1997 Titanic Best Original Score Won 2001 A Beautiful Mind Best Original Score Nominated 2009 Avatar Best Original Score Nominated Golden Globe Awards 1986 "Somewhere Out There" (from An American Tail; shared with Cynthia Weil and Barry Mann) Best Original Song Nominated 1989 Glory Best Original Score Nominated 1991 "Dreams to Dream" (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; shared with Will Jennings) Best Original Song Nominated 1994 Legends of the Fall Best Original Score Nominated 1995 Braveheart Best Original Score Nominated 1997 Titanic Best Original Score Won "My Heart Will Go On" (from Titanic; shared with Will Jennings) Best Original Song Won 2001 A Beautiful Mind Best Original Score Nominated 2009 Avatar Best Original Score Nominated "I See You" (from Avatar; shared with Kuk Harrell and Simon Franglen) Best Original Song Nominated Satellite Awards 1997 Titanic Best Original Score Won "My Heart Will Go On" (from Titanic; shared with Will Jennings) Best Original Song Won 2001 A Beautiful Mind Best Original Score Nominated "All Love Can Be" (from A Beautiful Mind; shared with Will Jennings) Best Original Song Won 2003 The Missing Best Original Score Nominated Saturn Awards 1983 Brainstorm Best Music Won Krull Best Music Nominated Something Wicked This Way Comes Best Music Nominated 1985 Cocoon Best Music Nominated 1986 An American Tail Best Music Nominated 1989 Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Best Music Nominated 1995 Braveheart Best Music Nominated 2000 How the Grinch Stole Christmas Best Music Won 2009 Avatar Best Music Won Grammy Awards1988: An American Tail – Best Album of Original Instrumental Background Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television 1988: "Somewhere Out There" (from: An American Tail, Winner) – Song of The Year 1988: "Somewhere Out There" (from: An American Tail, Winner) – Best Song Written specifically For a Motion Picture or Television 1990: Field of Dreams – Best Album of Original Instrumental Background Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television 1991: Glory (Winner) – Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television 1996: "Whatever You Imagine" (from: The Pagemaster) – Best Song Written specifically For a Motion Picture or Television 1999: "My Heart Will Go On" (from: Titanic, Winner) – Record of The Year 1999: "My Heart Will Go On" (from: Titanic, Winner) – Song of The Year 1999: "My Heart Will Go On" (from: Titanic, Winner) – Best Song Written For A Motion Picture or for Television 2003: A Beautiful Mind – Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media 2011: Avatar – Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media 2011: "I See You" (from: Avatar) – Best Song Written For A Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media References 1.Jump up ^ Geier, Thom (June 22, 2015). "James Horner, Oscar-Winning Composer of ‘Titanic,’ Dead at 61". The Wrap. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "Creative Team". Titanic Live. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Harrington, Richard (July 25, 1982). "Sounds Of the Summer Screen". The Washington Post. p. L1. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "USATODAY.com - New mom Dion back with new album, Vegas deal". USA Today. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Clemmensen, Christian (April 16, 2012) 18, 1997. "Titanic (James Horner)". Filmtracks.com. Retrieved May 21, 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". boxofficemojo.com. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Roberts, Sam (June 23, 2015). "James Horner, Film Composer, Dies at 61; His Score for ‘Titanic’ Was a Hit, Too". The New York Times. Retrieved July 4, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Jewish Titanic composer Horner dies in plane crash", The Times of Israel1, June 24, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "James Horner", Jewish Virtual Library2, retrieved September 10, 2015. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Clemmensen, Christian. "James Horner (1953–)". Filmtracks.com. Retrieved May 21, 2012. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Bloom, Nate. "The Jews Who Wrote Christmas Songs (2010)". InterfaithFamily.com. Retrieved June 29, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ Oliver, Myrna (December 9, 1994). "Harry Horner; Designer Won 2 Oscars, Accolades in Theater". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Salter, Susan (2003). Contemporary Musicians. 14.Jump up ^ MacDonald, Laurence E. The invisible art of film music: a comprehensive history. Ardsley House Publishers, 1998: p. 328 3 15.^ Jump up to: a b Kauh, Elaine (December 2014). "WNat Geo To Release Aviation Documentary". avweb.com (Aviation Publishing Group). Retrieved April 11, 2015. 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Pilot dies in plane registered to James Horner, Titanic composer". CBC. Associated Press. June 22, 2015. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 17.Jump up ^ Shurley, Neil. "Battle Beyond the Stars / Humanoids from the Deep (Original Soundtracks from the Roger Corman Classics)". AllMusic. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "Battle Beyond the Stars". Filmtracks.com. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ Women Who Run the Show by Mollie Gregory (2002), pp. 146 20.Jump up ^ "Josh Reviews the Newly-Released Complete Soundtrack for Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country". MotionPicturesComics.com. May 23, 2012. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "James Horner: Ten Best Movie Soundtracks". Classic FM. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ Cater, Evan. "Aliens Motion Picture Soundtrack". AllMusic. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "James Horner's Most Memorable Scores: From 'Titanic' to 'Avatar'". The Hollywood Reporter. June 22, 2015. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ "70th Academy Awards - Academy Awards® Database - AMPAS". oscars.org. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 25.Jump up ^ HFPA – Awards Search Archived September 19, 2012, at the Wayback Machine. 26.Jump up ^ Eger, Marcus (May 26, 2011). "Cinematic Melodies – 'The Ascension' by James Horner – featured in the trailer for "Super 8"". The Florida Times-Union. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "CBS to Change Theme Along with Anchor". NPR. August 4, 2006. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ Brooks Barnes, "CBS, Katie Couric Have Already Made Sweet Music Together," Wall Street Journal, September 5, 2006, p. A1. 29.Jump up ^ Clemmensen, Christian (August 2, 2011) 25, 2010. "Up: (Michael Giacchino)". Filmtracks.com. Retrieved May 25, 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "Times Online". The Times. Retrieved June 23, 2015. (registration required (help)). 31.Jump up ^ Horner assigned to The Karate Kid film remake 32.Jump up ^ "Conversation With James Horner". James Horner Film Music. Retrieved March 30, 2014. 33.Jump up ^ Broxton, Jonathan (March 11, 2015). "WOLF TOTEM – James Horner". Movie Music UK. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 34.^ Jump up to: a b "‘Southpaw’ Director Says James Horner Scored Boxing Drama for Free". thewrap.com. Retrieved September 15, 2015. 35.Jump up ^ Pedersen, Erik (June 22, 2015). "Plane Registered To ‘Titanic’ Composer James Horner Crashes; Pilot Killed: Reports". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 36.Jump up ^ Hall, Peter (July 20, 2015). "James Horner Secretly Wrote The Magnificent Seven Score Before His Death". Movies.com. Retrieved July 20, 2015. 37.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Frequently Used Cues". soundtrack.net. Retrieved December 19, 2007. 38.Jump up ^ Dates announced for Horners's double concerto, jameshorner-filmmusic.com, May 17, 2014. Retrieved September 19, 2014 39.Jump up ^ Horner Concerto for 4 Horns – London, british-horn.com. Retrieved September 19, 2014 Archived November 5, 2014, at the Wayback Machine. 40.Jump up ^ Alan Rogers, "My Favourite Scenes–1938" in Reel Music, 4 Nov. 2011.4. 41.Jump up ^ Bond, Jeff (1999). The Music of Star Trek. Lone Eagle Publishing Company. p. 114. ISBN 1-58065-012-0. 42.Jump up ^ "Glory", in Filmtracks: Modern Soundtrack Reviews (1998, 2006). 43.Jump up ^ Thomas Muething, "Wen immer es angeht" (To Whom It May Concern), in: Der Deutsche Film Musik-Dienst, Nr.30/1995 (in German) 44.Jump up ^ Alex Ross, "Oscar Scores", in The New Yorker, March 9, 1998. 45.Jump up ^ Lukas Kendall & Jeff Bond, "Letters about James Horner's Titanic," in Film Score Monthly, 1997. 46.Jump up ^ Hamilton, Matt (June 22, 2015). "Plane owned by Oscar-winning composer James Horner crashes; 1 dead". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved July 2, 2015. 47.Jump up ^ "James Horner killed in plane crash - CNN.com". CNN. June 23, 2015. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 48.Jump up ^ Dalton, Andrew; Cohen, Sandy (June 24, 2015). "Composer James Horner dies in plane crash; won Oscar for Titanic score". Contra Costa Times. Associated Press. Retrieved June 24, 2015. 49.Jump up ^ "Officials confirm pilot killed in crash was film composer". Ventura County Star. June 25, 2015. Retrieved June 25, 2015. 50.^ Jump up to: a b c "NTSB Identification: WPR15FA195". National Transportation Safety Board. Retrieved May 20, 2016. 51.Jump up ^ Burlingame, Jon (June 24, 2015). "James Horner: An Appreciation". The Film Music Society. Retrieved June 24, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ Chestang, Raphael (June 24, 2015). "How James Horner Created the Unforgettable Titanic Theme Song, 'My Heart Will Go On'". ET Online. Retrieved June 24, 2015. 53.Jump up ^ Barnes, Mike (June 22, 2015). "James Horner, Film Composer for Titanic and Braveheart, Dies in Plane Crash". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 54.Jump up ^ Johnson, Zach (June 23, 2015). "James Horner Dies in a Plane Crash: Russell Crowe, Céline Dion, Ron Howard and More Send Their Condolences". E!. Retrieved June 24, 2015. 55.Jump up ^ Caramanica, Jon (September 17, 2008). "Emotions With Exclamation Points". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved June 26, 2015. Carpenter, Cassie (November 8, 2013). "Why Celine Dion does NOT want signature song "My Heart Will Go On" played at her funeral". Daily Mail. Retrieved June 26, 2015. 56.Jump up ^ Dion, Celine (June 23, 2015). "James Horner". CeleneDion.com. Retrieved June 24, 2015. 57.Jump up ^ "Leona Lewis on Twitter". Twitter. 58.Jump up ^ "P.K. and the Kid (1987)". Films de France. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 59.Jump up ^ "James Horner to Score ‘Black Gold’ - Film Music Reporter". filmmusicreporter.com. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 60.Jump up ^ "One Day in Auschwitz". KWS Films. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 61.Jump up ^ Thurber, Matt (April 10, 2015). "Living in the Age of Airplanes". Aviation International News. Retrieved April 15, 2015. 62.Jump up ^ "Living in the Age of Airplanes". airplanesmovie.com. Retrieved June 23, 2015. 63.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l "James Horner". Star Trek Soundtracks. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 64.Jump up ^ ""CBS Evening News" 2006 – 2011 Theme". Network News Music. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 65.Jump up ^ Mackie, Drew (June 22, 2015). "Titanic Composer James Horner Missing, Feared Dead After Plane Crash". People. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 66.Jump up ^ "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids". Filmtracks.com. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 67.Jump up ^ "Tummy Trouble". Library of Congress. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 68.Jump up ^ Tucker, Tara (December 13, 2013). "First In Flight Trailer". All Things Aero. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 69.Jump up ^ Finn, Natalie (June 22, 2015). "Titanic Composer James Horner Missing After Plane Registered to Oscar Winner Crashes, Killing the Pilot". E!. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Burlingame, Jon (June 22, 2015). "James Horner, ‘Titanic’ Composer, Dies in Plane Crash". Variety. Retrieved June 22, 2015. 71.Jump up ^ Czech American Timeline by Miloslav Rechcigl, Jr. (2013), pp. 402 72.Jump up ^ James Horner to receive Max Steiner Award, January 24, 2013. Retrieved March 4, 2013 73.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years Of Film Scores" (PDF). American Film Institute. 2005. Retrieved May 24, 2012. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to James Horner. James Horner at Film Music James Horner at the Internet Movie Database James Horner interview (1983) from CinemaScore magazine Category:1953 births Category:2015 deaths Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century classical composers Category:20th-century conductors (music) Category:21st-century American musicians Category:21st-century classical composers Category:21st-century conductors (music) Category:Accidental deaths in California Category:Alumni of the Royal College of Music Category:American classical composers Category:American conductors (music) Category:American film score composers Category:American Jews Category:American male classical composers Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:Aviators killed in aviation accidents or incidents in the United States Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songwriters Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Jewish American classical composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:UCLA School of the Arts and Architecture alumni